You lied
by misslexilouwho
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 7x05! The Doctor returns to deliver the news to Brian. "You said 'not them. Never them.' Why did you lie?" Serious feels. Inspired by the pic in the image box - not my photo, I found it on a facebook page. Please review and share the story if you enjoyed it.


**AN: Hello all. This is a story I wrote shortly after the airing of ****_The Angels Take Manhattan. _****I hoped to have it up earlier, and be the first one to post this type of story, but sadly, I was not. Brian Williams said he would water the plants until the day his children came home. The Doctor has something to tell him. Sorrow, anger, hurt and betrayal ensue. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Doctor Who_****, or the immense amount of feels it produced last Saturday. I apologize in advance for any feels I created during this story - I felt many while writing it.**

* * *

Brian Williams was at his son and daughter-in-law's house, watering the ferns, tulips, and other plants in the house and outside. It had been three months since that Doctor took them away. He'd been spending a lot of time at Rory's house - especially when they returned from travelling with the Doctor and stayed. He loved his son and daughter-in-law, so much that he didn't even consider her an in-law; she was is daughter, and that was that. When his children went to travel with the Doctor again, he stayed behind, despite their objections saying he should join them, giving the fact that "someone's got to water the plants while you're gone."

That fateful day, Brian was at the house, watering the plants when he heard the now-familiar noise of the TARDIS. They were home! How wonderful! He ran to the blue box and smiled. The Doctor came out with a blonde woman - no sight of Rory and Amy.

"Doctor..."

"Brian, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor said solemnly, a frown perched upon his face. "There was an accident.."

Brian didn't believe it. He promised! "Doctor...you promised. You said 'not them. Never them.' Why did you lie?" Tears sprung up, stinging the 57 year old man's eyes. The Time Lord, as well as the blonde, looked melancholy. "Who's the blonde woman? You leave them and take up a new one? Is that how you are?"

"Brian Williams...I'm sorry for your loss. You lost your son, and daughter-in-law...but I lost my parents." River spoke warily. "My name is River Song, I was born Melody Pond, and I'm your grand-daughter."

Dropping the watering can from his hands, Brian let the tears fall freely. He was confused, perplexed, however you wanted to explain it. He just lost his kids and now this blonde bimbo was spouting nonsense to him? What the hell kind of world was he in?! "How are _you _my grand-daughter? You look older than Amy and Rory!"

The Doctor stepped in at this point. "River was conceived on the TARDIS and thus has Time Lord DNA encased into her normal DNA. She had changed shape a few times, but...long story short, she gave her powers to regenerate up to save my life after she almost killed me. River is your grand-daughter. I know it's confusing but-"

"How?"

"What?"

"No. How? How did my son and daughter die?" Brian was enraged and all be damned if he wasn't going to hear the truth about how they died.

"Well...there are these creatures, called the Weeping Angels..." and with that, the Doctor launched into the tale, telling about the book Melody Malone, the Winter Quay, cherubs that were far from nice... "And so, we came back, and Rory saw a gravestone with his name on it. 'Look, Amy, there's a gravestone for someone here with the same name as me,' were his last words. A rouge Angel had escaped, and caught him, taking him back to 1938 and to his death. Amy was heartbroken - they had done it; they had changed the future, the past, whatever it was. But she didn't want to leave him to die alone. So she joined him. All she had to do was blink. Blink, and she was gone. But instead of blinking, she decided to look at me - look at _us _-" he said, looking at River, "one last time before dying with him. She was 87. He was 82. Not quite sure how that happened, but time's wibbly wobbly."

Brian collapsed on the ground halfway through the story. When he heard those words - death, dying, die - he couldn't hold it in any longer. He sobbed, uncontrollably and for hours. His children, the only things he had to live for...gone. What would he do?

There was only one thing he could do now. "Can you...take me somewhere? I mean, they still existed the way they did before, right?"

"Yes, they still existed. Where do you want to go?"

"June 23rd, 1999, the park in Leadworth."Brian said, wiping the final tears from his face.

On June 23rd, 1999, Brian took Rory to the park. It was one of the first times they had met Amelia Pond. Brian watched as the then-Brian and then-Rory played together; they ran around, played tag, passed a football back and forth...Rory had a good kick and he hit the ball so high that it went towards a little red-headed girl. Then-Rory ran over and took it back. Brian and then-Brian both watched as the two children talked, little Amelia speaking about a raggedy man named the Doctor. Brian leaned up against a tree, staying hidden enough to not be found. He smiled, as then-Rory ran back to his father, wildly animated. It was love at first sight, Brian realized. So young, Rory had fallen for the red-headed beauty. And they had died together, just as in love as before.

"Okay, Doctor. I'm ready. Bring me home..." _Bring me to Amy and Rory, bring me to Danielle._

* * *

**AN: Feels, am I right? I know, it ended rather depressingly. If you couldn't tell, Brian goes home and commits his own suicide. How he did it can be decided by you. Danielle, his wife, passed away 6 years ago from cancer. So saying 'Bring me to Amy and Rory, bring me to Danielle' meant that he was only 'home' if they were there. He may have seemed a bit OOC - especially with him calling River a bimbo - but he was pissed! I'm sure you'd go to assumptions as well, after hearing your two children died. And yes, he does consider Amy his child. She'd be around long enough where he knew that she was like his own flesh and blood. **

**I hope you enjoyed this; please review and share it with your friends!**


End file.
